


Leader

by Ookami82



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is the leader, and the eldest...and the wisest, you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> So as a kid (and a complete tomboy) I absolutely loved and grew up with the TMNT's. I had every movie, bedspread and everything. Donatello is actually my favorite turtle...but my daughter told me to draw Leo, so I did. I remember drawing the turtles as a child and I was shocked that I could still draw them! I wasn't even looking at anything...maybe I will draw the others at some point in time.

[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/Leonardo_zpse43ae661.jpg.html)


End file.
